Untitle
by superS07
Summary: In a world full of lust, sex, fame and drugs, people can get sucked undered, but what happens when two people meet who are the same......bad summary....just a trial chapter
1. Body Paint and Bunny Ears

**just a new idea i had...its an AU story. i only own my characters. i dont know if i like it or not so im gonna leave it up for a while with jsut one chapter to see how many ppl like it.  
**

She had just gotten her body paint all done. Blue, green and orange flowers were painted all over her. She walked out to the party. It was one of Playboys big parties, in fact one the biggest ones so far. It wasn't the first time that she was getting paid to just look pretty and be naked. To be honest, that is all she did. No, she wasn't a stripper or a hooker. She was a model, just starting off in the business. So the only work she could really get was doing nude photo shoots and gigs like this. She put on her world famous smile and began to make her rounds. She saw many famous people there. Most of them were trying to get her number. It was the one thing she did not do. She never gave out her number unless she was interested. She walked over to the bar and ordered straight up vodka.

" That's a lot of liquor for a little woman like you." She rolled her eyes. She knew who it was. He was always at these parties and he always tried to get her number.

" Mr. Orton, now you know I can hold my liquor." He chuckled a little and nodded.

" You also know that I can help you move up in the modeling business." He said, as he got closer to her. She gently pushed him away and shook her head. Randy Orton, he was the son of a big time model agent. He was cocky, selfish and a ladies' man.

" And you know that I don't want to fuck you. I am doing fine on my own." And with that said she walked away from the bar to the dance floor. The music began to flow through here. She felt like heaven. She began to let go. The vodka was still not affecting her. The other girls started to dance near her. She tossed her hips back and forth, until she felt someone pull her away.

" What the fuck?" She asked as she finally opened up her eyes. She saw it was Randy again.

" My friend thinks you are hot." He said as she glared at him with her green eyes. He let go of my hand and walked me to the bar.

" Um, Randy, if this friend is you than you need to just give up on me." He rolled his eyes.

" Babe, if I really wanted you, I would have already had you. I just keep it up to mess with you." He chuckled and downed his beer. She raised my eyebrow. Now she knew that this wasn't true.

" John, look what I got you." Randy said as his friend approach them. She gave him the once over and gave a disapproving look.

" Bye." She simply said and walked away. It was the end of the night, 3:00am. She made her way back to the back tent.

" I saw you with Randy Orton and John Cena." Ivana asked. Ivana was a 5'11" Russian beauty.

" You know Randy is always hanging all over me." She replied. She slipped on her Lucky Jeans.

" No top again?" Ivana asked as she slipped on a tank top.

" I've got one this time." She walked out of the tent and made her way to her car.

Since she didn't have any shoots tomorrow, she decided to go to her other job, at club Blue.

As soon as she entered the club, she took off her tank and danced on a stage. After dancing for a half hour, she made her way to the bar.

" Hey Lenny. Give 2 shoots of vodka." Lenny nodded and slid the shoots to her. She downed the shots quickly.

" Whoa, relax off the vodka." She turned to the male figure next to her.

" Trust me I can handle my liquor." He shook his head.

"Okay, just warning you." He turned back to the bar and kept drinking. She looked at him more intensely. He had a green Mohawk, brown eyes and a southern accent.

" Well, who are you to fucking warn me?" She asked pointing to his two empty glasses.

" You're right, I'm not." He shrugged. " The body paint is from the party at the playboy mansion right?" She nodded in response. " I was there, but I didn't see you."

"Well, now you can see me." She was now drinking a bottle of water.

" I'm Shannon, Shannon Moore." He held out his hand. She glanced down at it.

" Xandra, Xandra Jacobs." She placed her hand into his. From that night on, nothing stayed the same.


	2. Cars and Tattoos

Chapter 2

" So Shannon, How did you get into the Playboy party? It was a very exclusive party." Xandra asked as she put her tank top back on. He turned himself so he was facing her. For the first time that night, he was looking at her. He lied when he said that he didn't see her at the party. Shannon noticed her long red hair and her green eyes. He chuckled at her question.

" Not to sound cocky or anything, but you really don't know who I am." She shrugged.

" Well, My father is Jacob Moore. I'm the heir to an oil fortune." Xandra raised her eyebrow and nodded.

" OK. That answered my question." She stood up and noticed the club was pretty empty. " I guess its time to go." Xandra grabbed her water off the bar and began to walk away.

" Wait! Let me walk you to your car." She smiled as he held his arm out.

" Why thank you. I guess you southern boys are gentlemen." Shannon nodded and blushed.

They made their way to the back of the club and to the alley. Shannon looked at the vehicle before him. It was a '98 black Ford Explorer. It was pretty beat up and didn't look like something a girl of Xandra's beauty would drive. She let go of his arm and walked to driver side door. He peeked in and noticed a whole bunch of bags and clothes everywhere.

" Um, hey Xandra? Do you live in your car?" Shannon asked in seriousness. He was a little nervous to ask. She sat down in the car and nodded. He was a little taken back.

" I've lived here since I've moved out here." Shannon was now shocked. How could a model be living in her car?

" I'm not letting you stay here tonight. You're coming home with me." Xandra quickly jumped out of her car.

" What?"

" You're coming home with me. No one should ever live in his or her car. Come on." She looked at him in disbelief.

" You don't have to take pity on me." He sighed.

"I'm not. Just come spend on night at my apartment. You can take a shower and sleep in a bed." She could tell by his eyes that he was being sincere. She grabbed her two bags and locked her Explorer.

" Alright, but just one night." He smiled and led her to his car. Xandra's face dropped. There in front of her was a gray 330Ci Coupe BMW, brand new. " Holy fucking shit." Those were the only words that would come out of her mouth.

" I'm guessing you like the car?" He took her bags and put them in the trunk. Xandra sat down in the car, taking in the smell of leather. He chuckled at the sight Xandra in the car.

" The smell of leather turns me on." She whispered. " Sorry if I get paint on your seats."

" Its okay." The rest of the car ride was silent. Shannon kept on sneaking glances over at the girl. He pulled in to the garage and turned the car off. He grabbed her bags and walked to the lobby.

"I'm sorry ahead of time for the pictures that might be taken of you. People get a little crazy sometimes." She looked at he strangely and then realized what he meant. As soon as they walked out side of the garage, cameras began to go off. She held her hand up and Shannon quickly pulled her into the elevator. He faced her with an apologetic smile.

" Its okay. I'm use to it. I'm a model." She flashed a smile and flipped her hair back. They reached the top floor and made their way to Shannon's apartment. Now to say this place was big was an understatement.

" Come on. I'll show you your room." Shannon walked up the stairs and stopped at the first door on the right. The door revealed a lime green room. The bed was queen size and had a white bedspread. He placed her bags next to the bed and turned on the bathroom light. " Bathroom is right there. Towels are hanging on the back of the door. My room is just across from yours. I guess I will leave you to shower." She nodded, still taking in everything. He made his way to the door when Xandra stopped him.

" Can we talk after my shower?" He shook his head yes and walked out of the room. Xandra quickly made her way into the shower. Rubbing off all the body paint. She stood in front of the mirror and began to laugh.

" If only mom and dad could see me now. It would fucking blow them away." She walked back into the bedroom and put on a pair of basketball shorts and a camisole. She walked to Shannon's door, still brushing her hair and knocked. He answered in a pair of boxers and a tank top.

" Come on lets go downstairs and talk." Making their way down the stairs and to the couches. She knew he had a lot of things to ask her. Most people did.

" So how old are you and why are you living in your car?" Shannon asked. He was never one to dwell around a subject. When he wanted to know why, he asked why.

" I'm 19 years old and I live in my car because I don't have enough money to get an apartment yet." She simply said.

" How can you not have enough money? You are a model right?" She chuckled.

" Yes I am but I doing the nude photos and the parties for now."

" Well, live with me. I have more than enough room."

" No, I don't want to intrude on you."

" You won't, you can pay me like $350 each month." Xandra just looked at him. " Think about it before you say no."

" Ok, now tell me about you." She leaned back in the chair and looked at him intensely.

" What is there to tell? I'm 24. I am an artist. I am an heir, by blood not by choice." Xandra nodded her head.

" That's what I thought." Shannon raised an eyebrow in confusion. " One artist can tell when someone else is an artist." He nodded. Xandra stood up and lifted up her shirt and revealed a rather large star on her back. The tattoo was not of just one star, but stars within that star. She then turned to her side and showed him a small pink butterfly.

" Wow, did you draw that one?" He traced his fingers over it. Xandra got chills.

" Yeah I did. I also have one more." She pulled down her lip and he saw a black 'X'.

" Very cool." She chuckled. She noticed that it was now 5 am.

" Alright I need to get some sleep." Xandra hugged Shannon. " Thank you so much." She gave him a peck on the cheek. Shannon smiled at the smell of her.

" Xandra, you look good with the body paint, but even better without it." She smiled at him and went into her room.

Shannon watched her go up stairs and he couldn't help but look. In his eyes, she was a beauty, the only beauty. She was everything he wanted in girl, but there was something about him that he wasn't sure about. He had a feeling she was hiding something from him. Shannon stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

" I shouldn't talk about hiding secrets." He muttered to himself.


	3. Phone Calls and Rumors Stir

**Sorry for the long wait. ive been super busy with college apps and school and friends. that ive been slowly trying to update some stories. ive sorta lost desire to keep going on some stories, but im not gonna remove them. ill just keep adding to the list. enjoy**

Xandra awoke the next morning, quickly trying to figure out where she was. The lime green paint was blinding and made it hard for her to see.

" Breakfast is down stairs. I'm gonna take a shower." A voice came from a crack in the door. She quickly remembered what had happened. Slowly getting out of bed, she ruffled her red locks. Staring back at her reflection, she debated on if she should really take on Shannon's offer. She didn't want to be a bother. She was use to sleeping in her car. No one knew, due to the fact that she didn't really have any friends nor did she go out at night. Yet, at the same time, there was something about Shannon that pulled her in. It wasn't the money or the fact that he was famous. He had this like air about him that no one had touched yet. She pulled her phone out and saw that she had 10 new text messages. Rolling her eyes, she chucked the phone. Knowing whom it was already. Xandra slipped on a pair of Guess Jeans and a tie-dye shirt. She was just about to walk downstairs when he cell rang again.

" Will you stop calling me?" She expressed into the phone.

" Baby, this is the first time I am calling you." Instantly, she knew the voice. She knew that she did not give him her number at all.

" Mr. Orton, How the hell did you get my number?" Xandra said as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

He laughed, " That is not important. Now how about you take me up on my deal." She really didn't want to. It would lower her completely on the ladder. Sure, Randy was a good looking man, but she didn't like how he jumped from girl to girl.

" Look, Mr. Orton, I already told you that I am not interested in "helping" my career that way." Xandra said in the nicest way possible. She was getting sick of rejecting this man.

" So you decided to go after Mr. Moore to help you than?" He asked. Randy had known all about it since this morning, when he found pictures of them on the cover of gossip magazines. It mad him mad that she would choose him over himself.

" Well?" He asked. Xandra stood in the kitchen, shocked. She knew he would find out somehow but not this quickly.

" I met him last night at a club. He didn't like my living arrangements. So he asked me to spend the night." Just as this was said, Shannon walked in. He chuckled knowing that she was talking about him.

" Baby, get off the phone.'" He yelled loud enough so Randy could hear. He grabbed it and hung up.

" Shannon! That's gonna be the biggest news since Nicole Richie's entering rehab." She said, smacking his arm.

" So?" He replied. Xandra just looked at him. He was so calmed about some story. This wasn't something she was used to. Ever since high school, people were always talking about her. Saying some rumor that wasn't true. It did bother Xandra.

" So? Maybe I don't want people thinking that I am using you just for my career." Xandra said, slightly pissed off. Shannon was a little taken back by her tone. She had gone from calm and laughing to angry and upset.

"Whoa, Relax. What I meant was just let people think what they want. It doesn't matter. You are going into a business where people will always be talking shit about you. You have to not care." He said with a shrug of his shoulder. Shannon decided to leave Xandra with that. Xandra sat there with her breakfast. She knew Shannon had a point. People were always gonna talk. She was going to enter a business where it was all about how you look and rumors can pop out of nowhere. Xandra was snapped out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing.

" Hey Ivana." She said into her phone. Thoughts of forgetting about another shoot quickly shot into her mind.

" Did I forget about another shoot?" Xandra asked in a panic. Ivana's laugh could be heard, " No. Relax. I wanted to know if you wanted to come Ford's open casting call tomorrow." Ivana asked, even though she knew Xandra would say yes.

" You didn't even have to ask." Xandra replied as she popped a grape into her mouth.

" Um, would you mind telling me what you were doing with Shannon Moore?"

"Nothing. We met after the party and he didn't like that I was sleeping in my car so he letting my stay in his apartment with him, but I pay him rent."

" Yeah, nothing my ass."

" Look, I'm gonna go." With that, Xandra hung up the phone. Having people ask her if it was true or not was bothering her. Why did they care? It's none of their business. People all over the nation would be seeing that magazine. That's just when it hit her. Everyone would hear it. Even the people back home. She knew this was gonna be the beginning of the end.


End file.
